The present invention is directed to a tool having an offset head portion and a socket means that enables attachment to a ratchet wrench or the like. The offset head portion when attached to the ratchet wrench or the like allows the operator to use the ratchet wrench or the like with the attached tool in places that would otherwise be too confining for similar conventional tools.
The presently known methods of spreading, prying, pulling and lifting metal pieces or nails or other fasteners from wood boards have usually comprised articles of manufacture such as pry bars, crow bars and the like, i.e. devices without moving parts. Such devices, however, are not efficient in areas where space is limited. One example of a prior art pry bar device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,945 dated Dec. 2, 1986 in the name of Hearn et al. and entitled "Pry Bar Wedge Member".
The prior art device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,945 mentioned above employs a ratchet means, which is a part of the tool itself. One problem with the aforesaid U.S. patent is that the prior art device requires a ratchet mechanism to each tool. Further, in using the prior art tool the ability to reverse the ratchet mechanism becomes awkward when used in confining areas, e.g., in vehicle body and frame work.
Other pry bar structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,070,571; 1,316,451; 1,492,900; 2,379,387; and 2,804,109.